blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith
thumb|left|320px|Wraith's Theme Background Bioweapon creature genetically synthesized by SEO (Synthentic Eden Organisation). He is one of many experiments by the shadow organisation who was designed purely for warfare and continuing experimentation. Since his native day he has proved to be rebellious, uncooperative and non-compliant to the organisation's orders and was thus imprisoned and rendered obsolete. Infuriated with his predicament in one of his darkest moods, Wraith wished out loud: 'I'd trade my soul to counter my creators and synthetic copies'. It has been suggested that his this wish was adhered to via a pact with Julien Summerfield, Patriarch of the Underworld. The interim as of yet is unknown. What is clear is that Wraith had lost his life one way or another a while after exchanging his soul for supernatural power. Although Wraith's powers had been rendered non-existant at the start of the game since becoming a redemption Trial runner, Julien still owns his soul. The rest of Wraith's backstory is yet to be determined 'Black Rainbows' Wraith did not have a chance to declare his greatest sin seeing as he was abruptly seized by one of Julien's phantom arms to be ensnared within his grasp. The Patriarch declared his sin on Wraith's behalf, quoting: “Stupid little creature. Your sins are so disgusting you don’t even have a greatest sin, do you?” and “Do what you must if it makes you feel better. You’ll never succeed. Eeven if you did succeed, you’re a genetic synthesis of evil. Either way the only thing left in your future is nothing.” One can assume that Wraith's greatest sin having killed many people in his biological warfare mission, or stooping to immoral grounds on selling his soul in lust for power. Character 'Physical Description' Synthetic bioweapon. 'Personality' Dark, shady, single minded, introvert, brooding, morose. 'Fighting Style' words words words. 'Skills' Speed, agility, quick attacks, occular ice beam attack (limited capacity- tends to leave subject exhausted afterwards). Relationships [[Julien Summerfield|'Julien Summerfield']] Owned by the Overlord itself, the relation is naturally demoralising and angst-ridden. During a time of shadowy liason and exchange, Wraith exchanged his soul to Julien during a dark time for power so that he could gain independence and overthrow his creators. The ritual was complex but feasible. However, making such a contract will always demand more from the borrower than the loan shark. Cause of death is unknown as of yet. What is known is that Julien finds the concept of Wraith partaking in the redemption trial hilarious and expressed his cold-hearted mocking back at the 'Arena of Pain' when Trial runners signed up for the venture. Having his soul owned, it's easy to possess his mind and Julien even took the liberty of sending Frostbyte to possess his mind and bring out the worst in him. An added catalyst was infecting Wraith with Raven's blood which splashed in his eyes after being attacked by a Raven carrying the vial sent by Julien. Through this process, Julien was able to command Wraith to single-mindedly attack Augustus Wren. Just for his amusement. Wraith had since disappeared for a long while after being taken away from Wraith Wolf (Alpha-Tier 156- A virus in the Scry network). Julien has claimed since the end of the Circle I battle that he has relocated Wraith and will soon learn SEO have him in custody. Julien is aware that Circle II host, Jack the Ripper may have some plans that involve Wraith to use against the Trial runners. [[Xell Rhinestone|'Xell Rhinestone']] There is evidence to suggest that Xell recognises Wraith as one of SEO's lab experiments and information on this potential global threat was being scrutinised by the army force Xell was working for. This is justified at the start of the trial were the runners found themselves trying to escape the cave at the incident after Wraith had become possessed by Frostbyte (Hell's favourite pet summoned by Julien just to enhance the game's entertainment). Although Xell is wary of Wraith, given his shady classified background and brief manner of talking'' “I am Wraith. And when the time comes… scaly…I’ll tell you what I really am. And when I do, I’ll be the taker of everyone’s final offering.”, ''Xell cannot help but feel some remorse for the forlorn and deharnessed hybrid who appears to have little control of his actions and is acting in a hallucinogenic manner as he claims to hear voices in his head. Xell ends up carrying and looking after Wraith in his unconcious state right until placing him in a bed within the 'Bard and Troll' Inn. Statistics *Power: 6/10 *Defense: 3/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Dodge: 5/10 *Aim: 7/10 *Stamina: 7/10 Trivia *Random facts. Complete sentences, pls~ Category:Trial Runners